yuyuhakushofandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Kurama
Kurama Yoko Kurama (妖狐 蔵 馬, lit. Yōko Kurama; dans le dub anglais, Kurama the Yoko), également connu sous le nom de Shuichi Minamino (南 野 秀 一, Minamino Shūichi traduit par Southern Field et Excellence First, respectivement), est l'un des principaux protagonistes dans la série anime / manga de YuYu Hakusho. Le mot Yoko, bien qu'il soit décrit comme un nom dans le dub, se traduit littéralement par "renard démon" en japonais. Il est exprimé par Megumi Ogata (Shūichi) et Shigeru Nakahara (Yoko) dans le japonais original et John Burgmeier dans le duo anglais FUNimation, Candice Moore a également exprimé Kurama dans l'Animax Asia qui est un dub anglais différent. Il s'appelle Dennis Tagalog (デ ニ ス ・ タ ガ ロ グ 語, Denisu Tagarogu-go) dans le dub philippin de l'anime. Il est exprimé par David Hayter dans Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie et par Hideo Seaver dans Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report. Kurama enfant dans le duo FUNimation est exprimé par Kate Bristol. Dans le dub philippin de l'anime, il a été brièvement exprimé par Rose Barin pendant l'arc de récupération d'artefact et pendant l'arc de Saint Beast et après, il a été exprimé par Jeremy Emmanuel Joya. Yoko Kurama est le nom du démon renard d'origine aux cheveux argentés. Après avoir été blessé par la poursuite, il a mis son esprit dans le nouveau bébé humain, Shuichi Minamino. C'est à ce stade, et plus tard à travers le vieillissement, que la psyché de Kurama est en contrôle. Un thème tout au long de la série est son acceptation en tant qu'être humain et son équilibre entre les deux personnalités. Il peut basculer entre les deux corps presque à volonté après la saga Dark Tournament. Même s'il est couramment vu sous sa forme humaine (Minamino), il est appelé Kurama. Apparence Dans sa forme humaine, Kurama a des yeux verts brillants, ainsi que de longs cheveux roux vibrants, avec deux longs toupets sur épaule et le reste sur son dos. Sous cette forme, il est parfois confondu avec une femme en raison de ses cheveux longs et de ses traits délicats. Il porte souvent son uniforme scolaire rose assorti à un pantalon rose et une veste à bordure dorée. Vers la fin de la première saison, on le voit vêtu d'une tenue d'arts martiaux blanche similaire à son uniforme scolaire avec une garniture dorée et une ceinture rose nouée autour du côté gauche de sa taille et des manches pliées sur ses manches et son pantalon et le haut -le col de son uniforme est bleu foncé. Il a cessé de le porter au milieu de la 2e saison (probablement parce qu'il a été ruiné dans ses combats contre les deux premiers membres de l'équipe Masho). Après s'être remis de ses blessures et avoir aidé Yusuke à la fin du tournoi des démons, il a été vu portant un bouton à manches longues blanc Cheongsam avec des contours violets, un pantalon noir et ses chaussures d'arts martiaux. Pour le reste de la série, il porte souvent une tenue de combat de style chinois de couleur claire avec un avion jaune et une bordure bleue. Il est également vu dans un flashback dans la saga des trois rois, un flashback de lui rencontrant Hiei, où il a les cheveux courts. Dans Chapter Black Saga, il porte sa tenue de combat pendant la Dark Tournament Saga mais des changements mineurs comme l'avion jaune et l'assiette bleue sont passés de l'avion vert et de la garniture rose. Il porte également un uniforme scolaire bleu foncé. Sous sa forme de renard démon, il a des yeux dorés inclinés, des oreilles de renard argentées proéminentes, ainsi qu'une queue argentée et de longs cheveux argentés. Il porte un yukata sans manches blanc (qui ressemble à une toge), ainsi qu'un pantalon et des chaussures d'arts martiaux assortis. Dans le film Poltergeist Report, lorsque Kurama a été vu torse nu, il avait une silhouette maigre avec une poitrine, des biceps et des épaules bien sculptés, mais les bandages couvrent la majeure partie de son torse. Dans certaines parties ultérieures du film, il a été vu portant la même tenue de combat dans le tournoi noir comme sa bataille chinoise tenue est un plan rouge et jaune garniture. Dans le dernier OVA de 2018, Kurama porte le même look décontracté dans la saga Chapter Black mais sans la veste en cuir. Il porte un pull-over rose à manches longues, un jean bleu gris et des chaussures en cuir noir. Personnalité Kurama est le membre le plus calculateur, le plus rusé et le plus analytique des personnages principaux et peut-être de toute la série. Il est capable de regarder attentivement au-delà de ses sentiments et de voir la situation réelle actuelle, qui a été démontrée à plusieurs reprises. Il est extrêmement perspicace, capable de reconnaître rapidement les schémas et les erreurs de ses adversaires, ce qui lui donne un avantage. Au combat, alors que sa préférence est de concocter des stratégies basées sur la déduction des capacités de combat et du style de ses adversaires, ses instincts de combat naturels sont également très à l'écoute. Il est capable de couper la tête d'une autre personne en un instant, en ne comptant que sur l'impulsion. Cependant, ses soins pour ses amis et sa famille sont l'épine dorsale de sa campagne de combat, car il sacrifierait à peu près n'importe quoi pour les protéger et en ferait ainsi un coéquipier fiable malgré son front rusé. Kurama a un cœur très gentil, et plusieurs méchants de la série utiliseront ce stratagème contre lui afin de le battre. Face à l'adversité, Kurama a la capacité rare de fuir toutes les émotions et de briller tel une ardoise vierge, faisant trois à quatre pas en avant pour saisir la situation et prendre le contrôle de la situation. Malgré son apparence physique, Kurama a une endurance très élevée, illustrée dans presque tous ses matchs. En raison de sa clémence d'analyse, il est toujours le plus blessé dans ses combats, mais parvient à tirer un tour de son chapeau pour décider du match. Ceci est bien défini dans son match avec Karasu. En tant que Yoko Kurama, il est beaucoup plus cruel, vindicatif et impitoyable, conservant toutes ses capacités intellectuelles. Il aime jouer avec ses ennemis de manière sadique, comme le montrent les demi-finales du tournoi Dark et contre Karasu. La transformation en Yoko a été réalisée par inadvertance plus tôt dans le tournoi avec la technique de régression d'âge d'Ura Urashima (via Suzuka). Plus tard dans la série après la défaite de Yusuke aux mains de Sensui, Kurama semble prendre sa forme de démon, bien qu'il déclare que ce n'est qu'un changement d'apparence physique en raison de son exposition à des quantités substantielles d'énergie démoniaque (un produit du tunnel). achèvement). Cependant, il conserve sa personnalité humaine sans devenir cruel et sans pitié. Dans l'anime, il est dépeint que lui et sa forme de démon ont des personnalités différentes. Cela est dû au fait que même si un démon, son attitude impitoyable ainsi que le changement de sa voix, Kurama semble être une personne entièrement différente. Cependant, cette idée fausse est effacée car Kurama déclare que son esprit démoniaque, fusionné avec l'esprit humain de Minamino Shuichi au fil du temps. Ainsi, plutôt que d'être un démon habitant un corps humain, il "est à la fois le démon Kurama et l'humain Minamino Shuuichi". Kurama est en bons termes avec Yusuke, Kuwabara et Hiei. Il est plus proche de Yusuke et Hiei, car le premier a épargné sa vie et celle de sa mère humaine en offrant volontairement sa propre vie à l'espoir désespéré (l'un des artefacts des ténèbres), et le second parce qu'ils étaient autrefois, et sont toujours "partenaires dans le crime". Il a également tendance à planifier tous les futurs possibles, qui peuvent ou non l'être, car il croit que rien n'est jamais certain et que vous devez être préparé. Histoire Kurama était autrefois un maître voleur connu sous le nom de "Bandit légendaire" et un démon renard classé A-class. À un moment donné, lui et son commandant en second, Yomi, ont décidé de gagner du pouvoir en volant des objets très précieux dans des installations sécurisées de Makai, gagnant même un groupe de personnes partageant les mêmes idées. Cependant, trop de décisions impulsives et téméraires de son lieutenant d'agir seul, avaient coûté à Yoko plusieurs de ses hommes, et Kurama avait dû sauver Yomi plusieurs fois dans le passé. Finalement, Yoko a envoyé un tueur à gages pour punir Yomi, utilisant comme appât de fausses informations sur un trésor bien gardé; l'agresseur l'aveuglait et Yoko le laissait pour mort. Quelque temps après, il a rencontré Kuronue, un camarade voleur; ils partageaient des valeurs similaires, devenant de bons amis et volaient ensemble divers artefacts importants. Finalement, après avoir réussi à obtenir une antiquité rare, ils sont tombés dans un piège de tirs de bambous, qui blesserait mortellement Kuronue. Après avoir entendu son ami implorer de le laisser derrière lui, Yoko est parti à contrecœur pour une fois de plus aller voler des artefacts par lui-même. Il y a environ 15 ans, il a été mortellement blessé par l'un des soldats d'élite du Spirit World (connu sous le nom de chasseurs par des démons) après un vol raté, et a été contraint de se retirer dans le monde humain. Il a implanté son âme dans l'enfant à naître de Shiori Minamino. Il avait seulement prévu de rester dans le monde humain assez longtemps pour retrouver son énergie, mais il n'avait pas prévu de prendre soin de sa mère humaine. Agissant avant la veille, il a découvert l'empathie émotionnelle et les sentiments lors d'un incident d'enfance, où Shiori l'a sauvé de façon désintéressée de tomber sur un sol de verre brisé au prix de cicatrices permanentes sur ses bras. En grandissant, sa mère est tombée malade, le forçant à unir ses forces à Hiei et à un autre démon nommé Gouki, pour voler à Spirit World pour recevoir un artefact capable de sauver la vie de sa mère, le Forlorn Hope. Sa vie a été épargnée, en train de la sacrifier, par la volonté de Yusuke de se sacrifier pour sauver Kurama et sa mère parce qu'il savait que si Kurama était mort, la mère de Kurama serait blessée par la perte de son unique enfant, tout comme sa maman a fait quand il était mort pour la première fois (bien sûr, il s'est rendu compte que sa mère serait encore triste). Par la suite, il serait redevable à Urameshi pour son acte altruiste. Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga Après que lui, Gōki et Hiei aient volé les trois artefacts du monde des esprits, Kurama leur dit qu'il doit quitter leur alliance. Hiei est d'abord furieux et poursuit Kurama quand il part à l'apparition soudaine de Yusuke. Il apparaît plus tard lorsque Yusuke bat Gōki, demandant à Yusuke une réunion. Malgré l'avertissement de Botan, Yusuke accepte de partir. Kurama emmène Yusuke à l'hôpital, où ils rencontrent sa mère. Yusuke est confus pourquoi un démon pourrait avoir une mère humaine, et pourquoi il se soucierait tellement de sa mère. Kurama explique son passé et la maladie de sa mère. Il sent qu'il l'a causé d'une manière ou d'une autre, en lui faisant ressentir une douleur émotionnelle. Soudain, une infirmière demande à Kurama de rentrer à l'intérieur, où le médecin de sa mère lui dit qu'elle n'a que quelques heures à vivre. Kurama active l'artefact, l'espoir désespéré, qui lui accorderait un souhait. Cependant, cela se ferait au prix de sa vie. Yusuke le presse de s'arrêter, puis demande au miroir de prendre sa vie à la place. Heureusement, le miroir exauce le souhait sans sacrifice à cause de la compassion de Yusuke (ou dans la version manga anglaise et japonaise, le miroir n'a pris que la moitié de la force vitale de Yusuke et Kurama pour réaliser le souhait). Kurama se réveille et part rapidement pour aller voir si sa mère va bien, ce qu'elle est. Hiei combat ensuite Yusuke, et sous sa forme Jagan, tue presque le détective des esprits. Cependant, Kurama marche sur le chemin de l'épée de Hiei, puis utilise son sang pour aveugler le troisième œil d'origine de Hiei, paralysant ses pouvoirs. Il utilise ensuite son pouvoir pour empêcher Keiko de devenir un démon. Après un étonnant pistolet à alcool qui rebondit sur le Forlorn Hope, Botan demande comment Yusuke a su faire ça. Il répond que c'est un moment de réflexion qui a poussé Kurama à rire. Lorsque les Saintes Bêtes infectent le monde humain avec des insectes Makai, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara et Yusuke se rendent dans la cité des démons pour les arrêter. Kurama fait face à la bête, Genbu, et libère sa technique de fouet rose pour la première fois et bat la bête, seulement pour lui de reconstituer son corps brisé. Kurama les sens centre l'énergie de Genbu et le détruit, en utilisant le coup de fouet rose pour le disperser. Pendant que Yusuke est envoyé pour sauver l'esprit de la glace, Yukina, Kurama travaille dans Spirit World pour Koenma. Ils s'inquiètent tous les deux pour Hiei, parce que Yukina est sa sœur, et il aurait sûrement tué son kidnappeur, le faisant arrêter. Kurama part à la recherche de Hiei, et témoigne, pour la première fois, Hiei épargnant son adversaire. Il fait ensuite remarquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de venir. Dans le manga, il n'est pas du tout vu lors de cette mission. Dark Tournament Saga Dans les préliminaires, Kurama a combattu le membre de l'équipe Rokuyukai, Roto, qui a menacé de blesser sa mère s'il ne perdait pas. Cependant, Kurama a renversé la situation en lui plantant au préalable la graine de la plante de la mort et en bloquant suffisamment Roto pour le tuer avant qu'il n'ait la possibilité d'appuyer sur le bouton. Plus tard, contre Team Masho, Kurama a combattu Gama, un démon obsédé par le maquillage. Il parvient à gagner, mais les malédictions de Gama posées sur le corps de Kurama scellent son énergie et l'empêchent de bouger. Cela rend le prochain match contre Toya difficile. La première malédiction disparaît et Kurama est capable de bouger, mais Toya a le dessus car l'énergie de Kurama est toujours scellée. Kurama a essayé de désengager la malédiction en enduisant son propre sang sur sa poitrine, mais cela ne fonctionne pas. Toya lui dit que pour que la malédiction disparaisse, Kurama doit se saigner. Sans autre choix, Kurama décide de semer la graine de la plante morte dans son propre corps, lui permettant de prendre racine dans son énergie emprisonnée. À la dernière seconde avant d'être frappé par la lame de glace de Toya, il fait germer une plante qui empale Toya dans le torse, le tuant presque. L'épreuve le laisse inconscient, mais toujours debout, il est donc confronté à Bakken. Il est presque tué par le démon, mais leur chef, Risho, l'empêche d'attaquer pour que Yusuke ne le tue pas. Dans un court combat contre Ura Urashima, Ura déchaîne un outil appelé Idunn Box qui est censé régresser l'âge de son adversaire à celui d'un bébé. Cependant, l'effet diffère pour Kurama, et à la place, il revient à sa forme Yoko. Après la défaite de Suzuka, il donne à Kurama une potion du Fruit de la vie précédente qui lui permettrait de se transformer à volontés en Yoko Kurama. Lors de la finale, Kurama affronte Karasu, dont la capacité manipule le monde immatériel. Kurama avait pris la potion quelques minutes avant le match, alors il est devenu Yoko et a presque tué Karasu en utilisant une plante qui pouvait suivre les mouvements. Cependant, Karasu survit et Kurama revient à la normale. Ce n'est qu'en faisant saigner Karasu puis en lâchant une plante assoiffée de sang en utilisant son énergie vitale en dernier recours qu'il est capable de tuer Karasu. Chapter Black Saga Après la fin du tournoi, Kurama a repris sa vie normale, retournant au lycée Meiou. Lorsque Yusuke est kidnappé, une lettre dit à Botan et Kuwabara d'aller à l'école de Kurama et de le trouver avec l'aide de Hiei afin qu'ils puissent récupérer leur ami. Après avoir également trouvé Hiei, ils se rendent dans la maison où Yusuke était détenu uniquement pour ouvrir la porte et trouvent Yu Kaito qui les attend. Lorsque Kuwabara, Hiei et les âmes de Botan sont prises par le pouvoir tabou de Kaito, Kurama est le dernier lambeau d'espoir pour vaincre Kaito à son jeu et récupérer les âmes de ses amis. Lorsque Kurama a vaincu Kaito en le faisant rire, les âmes ont été récupérées et elles montent la volée d'escalier pour trouver Yusuke. Une fois qu'il a été révélé que Genkai était derrière la ruse, il est démontré qu'il existe une nouvelle menace d'ouverture d'un monde de démons. Le lendemain, le groupe se divise en deux, Kurama menant le groupe à la recherche du trou à Demon's Door Cave. Après avoir découvert le trou souterrain, Kurama retourne ensuite pour rassembler les groupes et le signaler à Koenma. Le lendemain, Kurama ne se présente pas chez Yusuke parce qu'il décide de rendre visite à Koenma, croyant qu'il en sait peut-être plus qu'il n'en dit à leur équipe. Lorsqu'il est démontré que les allégations de Kurama sont effectivement vraies, il est alors révélé que le chef est Shinobu Sensui, un ancien détective des esprits. Lorsque Sensui arrive à la maison de Yusuke pour kidnapper Kuwabara afin que Gourmet mange l'épée dimensionnelle de Kuwabara, le groupe se retrouve ensuite à Demon's Door Cave. En entrant dans la grotte, le pouvoir d'Amanuma (Game Master) a été activé, rendant Goblin City fidèle à la vie. Après que tout le monde ait joué son tour contre lui, Kurama a été celui qui a dû faire face à Amanuma à la fin du match. C'est ici que Kurama n'a eu d'autre choix que de révéler à Amanuma que Sensui ne faisait que l'utiliser pour gagner du temps et cela fait partie de son plan qu'Amanuma mourra. Ce faisant, Kurama l'a distrait de sa bonne performance au niveau final et a réussi à permettre au groupe de continuer à affronter Sensui, malgré la mort d'Amanuma dans le processus. Kurama, alors criblé de culpabilité, fit face à Gourmet en atteignant la grotte. C'est alors que Kurama utilise son Rose Whip pour révéler que l'ainé Toguro avait non seulement survécu au tournoi des ténèbres, mais avait été mangé par Gourmet et avait ensuite repris son corps. Encensé par la vérité connue qu'il était plutôt criblé de déception et de honte en ce que Yoko Kurama n'aurait pas hésité à avoir tué, ou du moins, brisé quelqu'un pour l'avantage, même un enfant, Kurama utilise alors un écran de fumée pour ne pas ne cachent que le fait qu'il ait planté la graine de l'Arbre à péché sur Gourmet (frère Toguro), mais aussi comme un moyen de stimuler la croissance de cette plante particulière. Après que Itsuki ait piégé Kurama, Hiei, Mitarai et Kuwabara au sein des Uraotoko, une longue discussion s'ensuit alors qu'ils regardent Sensui et Yusuke s'affronter. Là, Kurama réalise non seulement l'existence des autres personnalités de Sensui, mais aussi ce que Yusuke avait l'intention de faire en réalisant le pouvoir de l'énergie sacrée de Sensui. Lorsque Yusuke meurt et que Kuwabara coupe enfin l'Uraotoko avec sa nouvelle épée dimensionnelle, lui, ainsi que Kurama (sous forme de démon) et Hiei, poursuivent Sensui vers Demon World. La raison de la transformation était à cause de la détresse émotionnelle que Kurama a souffert de voir Yusuke mourir. Là, lors d'une confrontation sur le plateau des décapités près de la forêt des fous, les trois d'entre eux sont complètement battus par l'armure d'énergie sacrée de Sensui. Après la résurrection de Yusuke et son arrivée dans Demon World, tout ce que Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara et Koenma peuvent faire est de regarder les deux s'affronter. Après la fin de la bataille contre Sensui, Kurama et le reste du groupe retournent dans le monde humain. Three Kings Saga Dans la Saga des Trois Rois, Kurama est appelé par Yomi, son ancien partenaire alors qu'il était encore voleur à Makai. Les luttes internes de Kurama deviennent plus apparentes dans cette saga en raison des deux aspects différents de lui-même: l'humain qu'il est lorsqu'il se bat aux côtés de Yusuke et de ses compagnons, et Yoko. À ce stade, où il revit la plupart de son passé, son ancienne personnalité est quelque peu prédominante, car il semble qu'il ressemble de plus en plus à son ancien lui, avant de venir dans le monde humain. Dans les moments de contrainte ou de bataille, Kurama (qui n'avait pas encore complètement supprimé son côté Yoko) se transformerait en Yoko. Après avoir rencontré Yomi, il a apparemment considérablement amélioré sa force pour abaisser les niveaux S. Cependant, contre le milieu de classe S Shachi, Kurama se transforme en son propre Yoko et domine facilement Shachi. Kurama devient le nouvel bras droit de Yomi. Après la mort de Raizen, Yusuke arrive sur le territoire de Yomi avec une proposition: un nouveau tournoi qui déterminera le dirigeant de l'ensemble de Makai. Yomi accepte et le tournoi commence. L'équipe de Kurama (composée des membres survivants des équipes Masho, Uratogi et Rokuyokai du Dark Tournament) se qualifie facilement au tour préliminaire, mais après que l'équipe affronte des adversaires plus forts, chaque membre est vaincu un par un. Ensuite, Kurama combat Shigure, "The Demon Surgeon". Bien que Kurama soit dans le niveau de puissance inférieur de la classe S, il n'est pas à la hauteur de Shigure. Au cours d'une bataille acharnée, il se transforme en Yoko de classe S supérieure et utilise facilement la super vitesse pour éviter Shigure, mais se transforme volontairement en son être humain, déclarant qu'il ne recourra pas à l'utilisation de ce pouvoir. Bien qu'il soit plus faible que Shigure, il est capable de faire fleurir le grand arbre dormant qu'ils utilisent comme arène, après l'avoir fusionné avec une graine de cerisier avant le début du combat. Cela fait que Shigure perd le match car son arme lui est retirée, ce qui donne à Kurama la victoire. Cependant, Kurama n'est pas en mesure de poursuivre le tournoi et se retire en raison de blessures graves. Après son combat avec Shigure, il décide de ne pas se tourner vers le passé pour trouver des réponses, mais vers l'avenir. Fidèle à sa mère humaine et à ses amis, il abandonne son mode de vie Yoko, comme il le dit à Yomi. Il décide de rentrer chez lui pour vivre sa vie humaine. Kurama rejetant sa nature yoko, cependant, était un ajout fait exclusivement sur l'animation. Dans l'histoire originale racontée par le manga, une telle détermination n'a pas été montrée ou suggérée tout comme son combat contre Shigure. En fait, l'intégralité du combat avec Shigure n'était pas du tout montré dans le manga, bien que Kurama ait déclaré qu'il ne savait pas comment il avait battu Shigure et utilisé la plupart de ses youki dans cette bataille, indiquant que Kurama avait eu des difficultés extrêmes avec cette bataille . Il a ensuite perdu contre Kujou, l'un des amis de Raizen au troisième tour. Après la fin du tournoi mondial Makai / Demon, Kurama retourne à Ningenkai et obtient un emploi dans l'entreprise de son beau-père. Il vit désormais comme un être humain normal aux côtés de Yusuke, Kuwabara et de ses autres amis - à l'exception de Hiei, qui décide de continuer à vivre à Makai. Dans le manga, qui s'écarte après la fin du tournoi Makai, il n'abandonne pas entièrement le monde des démons ou le style de vie de détective, car Yusuke lui demande fréquemment de l'aide pour résoudre les cas de son entreprise Spirit Detective. Il y a un grave changement d'histoire après la saga des Trois Rois, principalement en ce que non seulement la barrière de Kekkai tombe, mais les démons apparaissent fréquemment dans le monde humain, apparaissant souvent dans des talk-shows (Koto, Juri et Ruka du Dark Tournament sont vu interviewé par un animateur de télévision populaire). Considérant qu'il a décidé de ne pas aller à l'université et de rester avec sa famille à la place, cela pourrait être une indication qu'il a l'intention de laisser sa forme humaine derrière une fois que sa famille n'a plus besoin de lui car il n'essaie pas de se conformer entièrement aux idéaux humains de "se rendre à l'université et obtenir un emploi bien rémunéré ". Dans un OVA bonus, il est montré pour entrer dans le deuxième tournoi Makai aux côtés de Yusuke, Hiei et Kuwabara. Pouvoirs et compétences Kurama de whip Rose. ■ Rose Whip (蔷薇 棘 鞭 刃 · ウイップ, Bara Kyoku Ben Jin Uippu, traduit littéralement par Thorn Rose Whip-Blade): technique de signature Kurama, où il utilise son énergie démon de croître une rose de sa graine Etat à son état de floraison, puis dans un long fouet épineux qui est capable de couper même à travers l'acier. Avec cela, il est capable de cacher des graines de différentes plantes à pas furtifs tels que l'adversaire ne s'en rendent pas compte jusqu'à ce qu'il a déjà eu lieu. Kurama de Whiplash Rose ■ Whiplash Rose (华 厳 裂 斩 枝, Kagon Retsuzanshi, traduit par Fleur de membres disproportionnés-Torn, Whiplash Thorn dans la traduction Viz): Kurama rapidement le fouet des barres obliques dans de multiples directions. ■ Chou Rose whip Chou Kagon Retsuzanshi (Super Rose whip): Une forme plus dévastatrice du fouet rose. Il utilise cette attaque contre la défense d'armure Sensui. Kurama Wheel Rose Thorn whip Rose Whip Thorn Wheel (風 ・ 華 ・ 円 舞 ・ 陣, Kaze Hana Enbu Jin), traduit par Wind Luster Waltz Array: Kurama dessine le Rose Whip et le balance autour de lui en cercle, alors que les pétales de rose se dispersent et étourdissent ses adversaires , tandis que la roue créée à partir du fouet libère des lames d'énergie en forme de croissant. Pétales et épines (花 び ら ・ 棘, Hanabira Toge), traduit par Petal Whirlwind dans le manga anglais: A exécuté via un tourbillon de pétales de rose tranchants comme un rasoir se matérialisant dans la paume de la main de Kurama puis tourbillonnant autour de lui. Si un adversaire / attaquant atteint une certaine plage, les pétales attaquent et les déchirent en lambeaux. Kurama utilise principalement cette technique comme barrière ou pour éliminer un grand nombre de démons plus faibles. Graine de la plante mortelle (死 ・ 招 き ・ 草, Shi Maneki Sō), traduit par l'herbe invitant à la mort: c'est une petite graine que Kurama plante dans le corps de son adversaire et peut être manipulée en utilisant son énergie de démon. Après avoir eu suffisamment de temps pour sécuriser ses racines dans le corps de la victime, la plante morte éclate de l'intérieur, tuant l'adversaire. Utilisé uniquement avec succès sur Roto pendant le tournoi des ténèbres, sans succès sur Karasu, et comme lame impromptue lors des combats avec Toya. Arbre de la mort (死 ・ 獣 ・ 植物, Shi Kemono Shokubutsu), traduit par Devourer Demon Plant: une plante Demon World, l'arbre de la mort est une plante à base de racines qui contient d'énormes bouches à la fin de chaque racine. C'est un arbre carnivore avec une salive acide capable de fondre facilement la chair et les os. Instinctivement, il frappe tout ce qui bouge. Dans la série, il n'apparaît qu'une seule fois, utilisé uniquement pour intimider Ura Urashima pendant le tournoi sombre. Ojigi Plant (魔界 ・ の ・ 御 辞 儀 ・ 草, Makai no Ojigi Sō), traduit par Demon Realm Bowing Grass: Une plante indigène d'Amérique du Sud. Lorsqu'il est cultivé avec l'énergie démoniaque, il se transforme en une créature qui réagit aux mouvements ou à la chaleur en fermant ses feuilles autour de sa proie et en l'écrasant à mort. Elle est considérée comme l'équivalent du monde démoniaque de la plante mimosa, mais contrairement à son homologue du monde humain, qui se retire en réponse à une présence, cette plante démoniaque poursuit en fait toute chaleur qu'elle remarque. Doit être invoqué par incantation dans le manga et l'anime de langue japonaise; l'incantation de l'anime était, selon les sous-titres officiels, "agron tentagram bicheon sabbat adonai", tandis que le manga utilisait des symboles absurdes. Utilisé uniquement pour essayer de tuer Karasu lors de la phase finale du tournoi Dark. Bloodsucking Plant (吸血 ・ 植物, Kyūketsu Shokubutsu), traduit par Blood-Drinking Weed: Une plante Demon World spéciale qui peut s'attacher à sa victime et la vider de son sang avant de s'épanouir en une belle fleur rose, une fois qu'elle a drainé suffisamment de sang de sa victime. Utilisé uniquement pour tuer Karasu lors de la dernière manche du tournoi Dark. Croissance accélérée : Kurama est capable d'accélérer le taux de croissance des plantes, lui permettant de créer une forêt en quelques secondes comme moyen de se cacher. Il peut également contrôler les plantes qu'il a cultivées pour effectuer certaines tâches. Lamp Weed (ア カ ル ・ 雑 草, Akaru Zassō), traduit par Bright Weed: Plantes qui agissent comme des marqueurs pour que Kurama retrouve son chemin. Utilisé pendant la saga Chapter Black, alors que les Détectives des Esprits se dirigent vers l'endroit où le tunnel vers Demon World est ouvert. Écran de fumée (煙 ・ 画面, Kemuri Gamen), traduit par Écran de fumée: à travers ses paumes, Kurama peut larguer de la fumée pour obscurcir et obscurcir sa position. Le manga et le script de l'anime indiquent que le catalyseur de la capacité est une moisissure comme de la poudre. Sinning Tree (邪念 ・ 樹, Janen Ju), traduit par Tree of Depravity: une plante indigène du monde des démons, l'arbre est une plante carnivore qui se nourrit en siphonnant la vie des proies à travers ses vrilles et ses racines. En piégeant une victime, l'arbre répond aux souvenirs des victimes, inondant la conscience de la victime d'hallucinations de méchanceté et les oblige à rejouer leurs peurs alors qu'il se nourrit de la force vitale de ses victimes, sans jamais s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que son hôte soit mort. Si, pour une raison quelconque, la victime continue de lutter, alors l'arbre générera des vrilles supplémentaires afin de retenir sa victime pendant qu'elle se nourrit. Utilisé une seule fois, pour piéger l'Ancien Toguro pour l'éternité, près de l'endroit où le tunnel vers Demon World est en train d'être ouvert. Feuille flottante (浮 葉 科 ・ の ・ 魔界 ・ 植物, Fuyō-ka no Makai Shokubutsu), traduite par Floating Leaves from Demon Realm Plant: Cette plante apparaît comme des "ailes", semblables à celles d'un papillon, sur le dos de Kurama qui double comme un planeur. D'abord utilisé pour briser la descente des chutes de Kuwabara, Hiei et siennes, tout en essayant de venger la mort de Yusuke dans Demon World. Est utilisé plus tard pour le garder en l'air alors que Yusuke et Sensui s'affrontent dans Demon World. N'est pas nommé dans le dub anglais, mais Kurama le décrit comme une feuille d'une plante du monde des démons. Le poing contraignant de la vigne démoniaque (Juryō Yōzan Ken) Le bras de Kurama est utilisé comme une arme semblable à une épée. Utilisé uniquement pour tenter d'attaquer Sensui lorsqu'ils combattaient dans Demon World, bien qu'il ait utilisé une attaque similaire, Leaf Blade, à ses débuts. Il est supposé que cette attaque est en fait créée par ce qui est essentiellement des fouets roses manipulés et emmêlés autour du bras de Kurama, créant une arme perforante tranchante Anime-Exclusif Techniques Kurama de mémoire de rappel Arbre ■ Okunenju Roots (树 忆念, Okunen Ju, traduit par la mémoire de rappel Arbre): Kurama pouvez contrôler les racines de la Okunenju et les utiliser pour attaquer son adversaire. L'usine, cependant, prend des millénaires à se développer et nécessite une grande quantité d'énergie à manipuler. Match de Kurama contre Shigure lors du Tournoi Makai a eu lieu le sommet d'une Okunenju que Yoko Kurama avait planté il ya des milliers d'années auparavant. Kurama était donc en mesure de prendre le contrôle de toute l'arène et d'accabler Shigure. Film-Exclusif TechniquesModifier Plante de bambou Kurama comme une forêt. ■ Bamboo Forest: Une technique sans nom qui transforme la première usine en une lance, et puis en frappant le sol avec ladite lance, un grand nombre de piques de bambou fait irruption sur le terrain et s'empale l'adversaire à plusieurs reprises. Utilisé par Kurama dans le deuxième film dans le but de tuer un anonyme Netherworld Dieu qui fait passer pour son Kuronue ancien partenaire. Manga-Exclusif TechniquesModifier Kurama de pseudo-Créature ■ pseudo-Créature: Vu que dans le manga fixé après le tournoi mondial de Démon, ce parasite se confond avec son hôte au niveau cellulaire, instinctivement réparer tout dommage causé à l'organisme hôte. Sauf cerveau de l'hôte est détruite, l'hôte va rester dans un «demi-vie» pour un temps très long. Son apparence est similaire à celle de l'Arbre Sinning, ce qui pose la question de savoir si ou non les deux usines sont en quelque sorte liés. ■ Hiei a donné le marchand d'esclaves Chikou, l'agresseur l'enfance Mukuro, l'un de ces créatures (qui Kurama lui avait fourni). Il a ensuite livré corps inapte Chikou à Mukuro, pour elle de mutiler comme elle l'entendait; une version démoniaque de la thérapie, pour ainsi dire. Herbe Parrot Kurama de ■ herbe Parrot: Kurama utilise cet arbuste dans le but de tromper un groupe de terroristes religieux qui avaient pris en otage les portes de l'arrêt et a utilisé la radio check-ins pour s'assurer que rien n'allait pas. ■ Feuille Kurama Blade Limbe: Dans le chapitre deux coups, l'arme principale Kurama était une feuille transformée en une épée. On peut supposer que cela se passait avant qu'il se situait au niveau de l'utilisation de son whip Rose à nouveau. Dans l'anime, il est remplacé par le whip en Rose. ■ Astral Projection: Dans le manga, Kurama démontre la capacité de séparer naturellement son corps physique avec son esprit pour entrer dans le monde des esprits TriviaModifier ■ Comme Hiei, Kurama nom tout simplement "sauté dans la tête de" lors de l'élaboration des personnages. ■ Kitayama trouve Kurama être le plus facile des personnages principaux de concevoir en raison de ses caractéristiques bien proportionnés. ■ Dans Hyper Police Kurama fait une apparition caméo dans l'épisode 4 lorsque Natsuki est dans la maison de Sakura. ■ Kurama de schéma original de couleur manga avait des cheveux noir et un uniforme bleu, les animateurs ont choisi une version rouge et rose à la place. ■ Kurama a fait une apparition dans le deuxième Yoshihiro Togashi, a frappé manga Hunter x Hunter. Dans le volume 8, chapitre 69, comme une figure d'action aux côtés de Yusuke et Hiei, à l'intérieur de la salle de Miruki Zoldyck. ■ Kurapika Kuruta, l'un des personnages principaux de la série manga Hunter X Hunter, est en grande partie basé sur des Kurama: ■ Kurapika est un stratège rusé, qui a toujours raboté ses attaques à l'avance. ■ Il est un enfant prodige qui a rapidement appris à contrôler ses capacités surhumaines. ■ Très intelligent avec une large connaissance du monde. ■ Son apparence androgyne a des lecteurs de plomb à se demander s'il était en fait une fille. Dans un chapitre, il se trompe comme étant une jeune fille par son ennemi juré. ■ Les robes de style chinois sont sa principale forme de vêtements. ■ Un calme, une personnalité collective et conviviale qui démentait ses sentiments sinistres, courroucé et haineux envers ceux qui avaient fait du tort ou nuire à lui dans le passé. ■ Il découvrit un profond sentiment de respect et d'amour platonique envers ses amis et sa famille, et ne serait jamais y sacrifier vit pour atteindre ses propres objectifs personnels. ■ Il est un maître de guerre. ■ Tout comme Kurama pourrait manipuler les plantes afin d'immobiliser, de saisir, attaquer et tuer ses ennemis, Kurapika avait la capacité d'évoquer une chaîne de son aura, qui a été utilisé aux mêmes fins que les plantes étaient Kurama. ■ De la même manière que Kurama a été classée au deuxième rang pour le personnage le plus populaire dans le manga Yu Yu Hakusho, Kurapika a également été voté à la deuxième place au concours Hunter X Hunter popularité. ■ Kurama est très similaire à Kenshin, de la série Kenshin le vagabond, à la fois l'apparence et la personnalité. Kurama reçoit même une plaie en forme de croix, sur le côté gauche de son visage de Roto lors du Tournoi foncé, un peu comme une cicatrice marque Kenshin. Les deux Kurama et Kenshin ont prononcé la phrase "Le suicide n'est pas la réponse" à un moment donné. ■ Kurama est généralement paralysé en quelque sorte au cours de ses combats: ■ Genbu blesse dans l'estomac et il ne pouvait plus se battre pour la durée de la mission. ■ Roto est titulaire d'un bouton, menaçant d'envoyer un signal à son frère démon de tuer la mère de Kurama, si il a combattu en arrière. ■ Les ancres Gama les armes Kurama et les jambes avec ses techniques d'étanchéité à base de peinture. ■ Toya lui fait face, tandis que son alimentation est scellé loin par la technique de finale de Gama. ■ Ura Urashima lui astuces dans l'exposition à la boîte de Idun (qui fonctionne finalement à l'avantage de Kurama comme il le transforme en Yoko Kurama). ■ Kurama est le seul combattant de l'équipe de Urameshi (techincally) perdent en finale contre l'équipe Toguro. ■ Kurama cache des graines dans ses cheveux. ■ Il avait une fille nommée Maya, qui est devenu très attaché à lui quand il avait 14 ans. (Manga) ■ Kurama a également rencontré Hiei quand il avait 14 ans. ■ Il semble partielle de prendre des plaies dans l'estomac. ■ Il a un incroyable sens de l'odorat et peut lire sur les lèvres. ■ Kurama intention de quitter le monde humain pour retourner au monde démon après avoir recouvré sa force, il faudrait quelque 10 ans. En fin de compte il n'a jamais quitté à cause de l'amour qu'il a pour sa mère humaine. ■ Il a été noté par Yoshihiro Togashi, dans un segment d'insertion de Weekly Shonen Jump, que son premier projet de la série serait avons eu Hiei et Kurama dans une relation. Toutefois, en raison des déboires que de tels contenus avaient causés dans ses œuvres précédentes, il a finalement décidé de ne pas faire d'eux un couple et, finalement, avait des amis proches. ■ Certaines sources (principalement fansites), souligne sa date de naissance étant le 22 Juin. Si cela est confirmé pour être officielle, il est l'un des rares personnages, outre la Sensui Sept d'avoir sa date de naissance a révélé (Sensui est né Juin 6, Hagiri a été né en Décembre 3, Kamiya est né Août 20, Mitarai est né Février 10 , et Amanuma est né Juillet 7). L'autre est Keiko (né en Janvier 31). ■ Au cours de la saga des Rois Mages, Yoki Kurama est déclaré être 1902 (dans le manga) et 8902 (dans l'anime). Lors de la transformation en Yoko Kurama son Yoki est 152000. ■ Son seiyu, Megumi Ogata, a également exprimé Sailor Uranus de Sailor Moon. Par coïncidence, mangaka Yu Yu Hakusho, les Yoshihiro Togashi, est marié à Naoko Takeuchi, le mangaka pour Sailor Moon. ■ Dans le dub de Corée, il est nommé «Cho-Hong" (초홍), qui, contrairement nom coréen Hiei, n'est pas une traduction de son nom hanja japonais. Dans le sous-coréen, il est appelé "Gurama", mais il est toujours appelé Kurama dans la traduction manga. ■ Il a été déclaré dans les derniers communiqués de cet anniversaire Kurama tombe le 29 Décembre. ■ Le dub philippine initialement appelé lui Denise, parce que les doubleurs pensé qu'il était une femme. Quand ils ont appris la vérité, ils ont changé son nom à Dennis et a expliqué qu'il a été se déguisant en femme nommée Denise. ■ Il a été le rôle premier de Megumi Ogata. ■ Dans une interview, Megumi Ogata a déclaré que Kurama était une de ses œuvres les plus mémorables, avec Sailor Uranus de 'Sailor Moon', Shinji Ikari de 'Neon Genesis Evangelion', et Melvina McGarren dans le jeu vidéo «Melty Lancer '. ■ Dans l'anime, coiffure Kurama de ressemble aux cheveux Feldt Grace de Gundam. ■ Kurama est un personnage populaire parmi les fans de la série. ■ Dans le Prix Animage Anime Grand, il a été classé comme le troisième personnage d'anime le plus populaire des hommes de 1993 et le personnage le plus populaire des hommes en 1994 et en 1995. ■ Son démon suppléant Fox Kurama formulaire a été classé seizième 1994. ■ Yoko Kurama en outre remporté About.com 's "Meilleur personnage de soutien" en 2005 dans sa Anime Award Show. ■ Kurama a également été classé le troisième meilleur personnage d'anime masculine des années 1990 par Newtype. ■ Yoko Kurama ne ressemble guère à Inuyasha. ■ Comme Hiei, Kurama nom provient de la montagne Kurama, à Kyoto, au Japon. Il est l'emplacement d'un temple bouddhiste célèbre. Mt. Hiei se trouve juste à côté d'elle. ■ Kurama de nom se traduit de l'homme en deux parties: la donnée (Shuichi) signifie «l'excellence d'abord», tandis que le nom de famille (Minamino) signifie «champ du Sud» et est aussi le nom d'un célèbre guerrier japonais. À ce jour, le nom de famille n'est autorisé que pour les familles de la noblesse ou de statut social plus élevé. ■ Kurama est le nom d'une ville rurale dans les montagnes du nord de la ville de Kyoto, à moins d'une heure du centre-ville. Kurama ville est surtout connue pour son temple Kurama-dera et sa source d'eau chaude, l'un des ressorts les plus facilement accessibles à chaud de Kyoto. ■ Le nom de Kurama a été donné plus tard à Kyuubi (aka renard à neuf queues) dans le manga Naruto quand le chapitre 568 a révélé que le nom réel du Kyuubi est Kurama, sa mangaka Masahi Kishimoto aurait pris le nom de la Hakusho Yu Yu séries. QuotesModifier (Pour Yusuke) "Laissez-moi faire ce que je dois, Yusuke" «Je fais tout son sens que vous êtes juste pas à la hauteur!" «La logique est la proie de la panique." (À Yusuke) "Nous avons pensé que vous étiez un brillant stratège. Vraiment, vous êtes juste un imbécile heureux." "Que faire si je n'ai vraiment pas s'en soucier?" "Quelle ironie. Une telle beauté surgi d'un tel sol laid." (Tout le monde, mais les cartes Hiei jouant dans l'hôtel): «Venez, rejoignez-nous Hiei. Nous sommes pratiquement de la famille là-bas." «La violence Nerd ..." (Il dit cela en réponse à des étudiants qui voulaient le forcer à se joindre à eux, ne pas être écrasé par Kuwabara, avant la bataille entre Kido, Yana, et Kaito) (Kuwabara discuter avec Hiei) "Et de penser, un jour, ils pourraient être la belle-famille." (À Yusuke) "Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps d'être arrêté." (Comme Yoko) "Vous devez savoir mieux que d'accaparer un animal comme un renard. Nous avons une tendance à montrer les dents." (Comme Yoko) "Tu ferais mieux de trouver une façon intelligente de le tuer ou autre ..." Bang ". (À Karasu) "Comment se sent-on d'être celui poursuivi?" (À Yusuke) "Hiei qui se passe à travers un changement délicat. Il semble qu'il commence à vous le souhaitez." "Il n'est certainement pas agréable d'être appelé un« traître », par les créatures que vous n'avez jamais rencontré." "Yoko est de retour, ils pleurent" (Parler à Juri) "Vous. Sauf si vous voulez être la nourriture des plantes, ne se déplacent pas." (Comme Yoko) "Il n'y a pas de place pour vos fantasmes de déni, de la vermine peu. Soyez assuré ... je suis vivant." «Je suis flatté que vous avez entendu parler de moi, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, les histoires étaient incorrects." «Je vais prendre cette Yusuke un. Ne vous disputez pas ... Je ne suis pas dans l'ambiance." «Fiez-vous à l'impulsion et pas même vos pensées peuvent vous trahir." (À l'Ancien Toguro, se cachant dans le corps de Gourmet.) "Avez-vous pense que je ne remarque pas? Je pouvais sentir votre odeur, depuis nous entrons dans la grotte." (À l'Ancien Toguro) "C'est assez! Vous avez survécu, depuis trop longtemps ... Et maintenant, il se termine!" (À l'Ancien Toguro) "Je suis désolé ... était-ce censé me faire du mal?" "Tout prix en vaut la peine exige un risque." "Regret est une bête différente quand on vit depuis des siècles Catégorie:Personnages